Rewrite
by midnighttornadoterror
Summary: What if you were told you can change the everything, the outcome of your life; or someone else's life. Can do that go through the pain to come out on top with the lives of the people that are worth so much more than the greatest treasure in the world? Luffy takes that chance, WhitebeardxLuffy MarcoXLuffy One sided SengokuxLuffy and AceXLuffy one-shot yaoiTHIS IS A COMPLETED STORY!


What if you were told you can change the everything, the outcome of your life; or someone else's life. Can do that go through the pain to come out on top with the lives of the people that are worth so much more than the greatest treasure in the world? Can you?

His eyes are filled with pain. His nakama are on the ground around him, defeated and dead. Eyes that can bore into any soul leaked out tears of sorrow. This isn't happening he thought. This is not suppose to happen. THEY are suppose to live their lives out happy and free, their dreams fulfilled.

"Do wish to change this Mugiwara" The voice itself sent shivers up his spine, Turning He stared into the Amethyst eyes, no emotion in them. "What do mean" Luffy asked confusion settling inside of him. "You can't change this" his voice cracked pain amplified in it. "There is no hope there gone, DEAD!" Luffy shouted slamming his fist into the ground. The earth shifted the woman with the amethyst eyes stared back at him. "They can live again-Mugiwara, You have to change the outcome of your future" the resonating voice filled the fire crackled air. Looking up, Luffy couldn't help but think about it. He can save all of his family and friends from the untimely demise. Something though the nagging feeling in the back of his mind whispered to him. What cost though?

"What cost, What is the price of changing the past" Luffy asked voice cracking from strain, he stood up and wobbled. "The price of changing the past always leads to another consequence good or bad" her voice sounded like a million voice molding together. Looking up at her from beneath his ruined hat. "There is always a chance you will lose everything you gain, or you watch from a far as someone else fulfills your future" She stepped forward her black dress lifting ever so slightly in the breeze. The air filled with bright red and orange embers from the burning Thousand Sunny. Luffy looked behind him taking in the sight, of his island burning, his ship and most of all his friends cold and lifeless bodies lying around him broken, beaten.

"Why,Why help me" this is too good to be true he told himself watching the mysterious figure before him. "You are a man of honor, filled with kindness to give to people all around you, Commanding attention when you do not require it in the first place. I felt your pain, and I have felt it so deep that it gives me nightmares to be in your shoes" Her delicate hand was place on his left shoulder. "Just one simple answer and i'll give you the chance you want so desperately" The woman's hand was so warm and comforting. Luffy felt tear flowing even more at her kindness. "Do it" he whispered sounding broken, lost and like a man with nothing left to lose.

The warmth of her hand spread through him, vision swimming Luffy watched with wide eyes as he seemed to have appeared in front of a place that was destroyed months before his nakama's demise reappeared in front of him, almost new like when he was a child. Luffy felt his mouth go dry as he stared at his childhood home before he was placed with Dadan. His body felt numb he tried to move but he collapsed in his old backyard. Curling in on himself Luffy gasped for breath as he tried to adjust to his young body. "Luffy" the concern voice belonged to his grandfather, warm arms surrounded him as he let his eyes roll back. He couldn't breath he began to convulse in the strong arms. "LUFFY BREATHE!" Garp shouted his grip tightened on to Luffy.

"Luffy hold on" Luffy felt himself being carried by his grandfather. Most likely to the village doctor, However Luffy continue to gasp for breath. "DOC HELP!" Garp's chest vibrated underneath him, Luffy could feel himself losing the battle against what was happening to himself. A sharp prick to the arm and few moments later faint talking as Luffy slipped into the darkness.

"Luffy, wake up come on" Luffy furrowed his brows together, was it just him or did his Ji-chan sounded soft voice to him? "Ji-chan?" Opening his eyes Luffy came face to face with a concern Grandpa. "Welcome back" Garp ran a hand through Luffy's raven locks. Luffy frowned up at him, his grandfather never was known to be gentle. The doctor was standing in the doorway looking on. "What happened?" he asked looking up at his ji-chan. "You had a panic attack" Luffy looked confused before nodding his head in acceptance to the answer. That could explain why his Ji-chan was being too gentle with him.

Wait Luffy eyebrows came together again. Today was the day he was suppose to be taken to Dandan's hut. Luffy looked up and gave a carefree smile to his Ji-chan "Can I go out and play now?" Garp turned to look at the Doctor, he shrugged but gave him the ok to go. "Keep an eye on him Garp-san and here take this incase he has another one" Luffy watched as he put his shoes on as the doctor gave Garp an emergency sedative (Like an epipen). Garp nodded and put it in his pocket.

Smiling up at his Ji-chan Luffy took hold of the large mans hand and swinging himself from the other man. Luffy smiled as he and his Ji-chan walked back to his house. Swinging the door open Luffy ran inside intent on making himself a sandwich. He could feel Garps eyes on him the entire time. Luffy frowned "What's wrong Ji-chan?" Luffy asked placing his sandwich down in mid bite. "Nothing Luffy, you just gave me a scare thats all" Luffy frowned again trying to think of what he would have said at this age to his grandfather. "GOOD! You always scare me!" Luffy smiled even though he knew it was fake but hoped his grandfather wouldn't pick up on it. A vein appeared on the older man's head forming a fist Luffy took a full hit from his Ji-chans fist of love. "ITAI! THATS NOT SUPPOSE TO HURT" Luffy cried out holding on to his bruised head.

They spent hours walking in the woods, and Luffy knew where they were going. He didn't let on though meanwhile he made it seem as though he had some subtle changes since the last time his grandfather had been here. Luffy tilted his head up and to the side at some interesting sound, or movement in the brush. He stalked quietly something he was sure his grandfather never seen him do. "Luffy where did you learn to do that?" stopping and turned to look at his grandpa, "That cat!" he said like it was the most simplest thing in the world, a sweat drop formed on the back of Garp's head, Luffy felt his own form at how stupid his Ji-chan can be for falling for that.

The hut was the same as the last time he saw it, crappy. Luffy chose to run a around like he had when he first met Dandan. "Take care of this is my grandson Luffy say hi!" Garp raised him up to eye level with Dandan. "Yo" Luffy raised his hand up. "ANOTHER ONE!" she shouted her cigarette fallin out. Luffy was dropped to the ground and he went back to chasing the large bug. He dodged the spit making him look around. There his big brother sat on top of a large dead bear. "Hey apologize for trying to spit on me!" Luffy shouted pointing at the kid, plans are already running through his head.

Ace gave a look of pure hatred to him every day he followed his plan already laid out in his mind. He was going to make it so Ace never accepts him as his brother as much as he hates to do it, but if he never had followed Ace that day, Bluejam pirates would have never found him forcing Sabo to end up back in his horrible family hands again. Sabo then would never try to become a pirate early and would live and not be killed by the world. So one random day Luffy stopped following Ace. Focusing on his powers and regaining his strength he had lost to time.

"What the?" Luffy could only stare at the blonde teen lying on his sleeping mat. "This is Sabo and that his bed now" Luffy twitched Ace continued do whatever he was doing. 3 years have past since Luffy came here and it ached in his heart how he treated Ace and how he is about to treat Sabo, Because right now was not a good day for Luffy; and Luffy wanted to sleep. "Get off my mat" Luffy snarled, causing Ace to turn and look surprised at Luffy. Luffy had zero patience at the moment. Sabo merely raised an eyebrow "Make me" The blonde teen said. Luffy snapped attacking them both in a split second. Ace froze hesitating at how vicious Luffy had become. Luffy yelled out a harsh Hikai infused punch sent Ace through the window, Sabo attacked with a pipe, "soru" Luffy whispered disappearing and then slamming his finger into Sabo's non vital organs, knocking him out.

Luffy then proceeded to slump onto his mat just as Ace came in through the window ready to beat the crap out of Luffy. Luffy sensed him standing there staring at his back. It hurt him to know what he had done to his brothers. It was for there own good though he whispered into his mind. They'll live even if it cost me everything else. Luffy felt tears leaking out and dragged his blanket up and over his head to hide himself from the world.

* * *

Luffy sighed his head throbbed as pain surged from behind his eyes. Damn this paper work he thought to himself, taking his glasses of he rubbed the bridge of his nose to elevate the pain behind his eyes. His eyesight taking a turn for the worse when the amount of paper work increased. He is a marine, a Commodore, with lots of paperwork. Luffy sighed his eyesight problem was first noted when he began misreading important paperwork causing confusion among his fellow marines, When he wrote to a response to a report about some pirate, which he thought was something about a chicken for christ-sake. His superior noticed the increased errors coming from his office and then they tested him. His eyesight bad enough to require reading glasses, and he can no longer can see from afar and his near sight was beginning to go which he chose to keep a secret. He only wore reading glasses. In the future he may go blind, thinking back to when he was this age he realized his eyesight was bad too, genetics were to blame as well for his worsening eyes.

Ace and Sabo are still alive, Sabo is the Captain of all his past nakama. That made his heart ache in relief and pain. He couldn't understand how that occurred but he is happy that they are being led by a great man. Ace is the 2nd Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Luffy smiled setting his glasses on to his paper work. Luffy felt sadness creep into him. the pain was terrible. Here as a marine he is all alone. His grandfather give him company as well as Coby and Hemapplo. Leaving his desk he stood in front of the window watching the men and women in the yard work though drills.

Luffy nearly jumped out of his skin when his door slammed open. Turning his eyes toth man that barged in. He narrowed his eyes trying to make out who came into his office. "Sengoku-sama what a surprise" The man stepped forward shoving Luffy into his desk. Luffy narrowed his eyes in anger "What is the meaning of this!" Luffy shouted pulling himself off the desk. "YOU!" luffy blinked "Me?" He asked crossing his arms. "YOU"RE DRAGONS SON!" Luffy froze he nor his grandfather disclosed that he is Dragon's son. In fact Garp made it appear as he was his own son."He is my brother not my father" Luffy said taking a seat at his desk. "You lie"

Luffy frowned it was too late to do damage control. "Yes, he is my father but I have never met nor seen the man in my life" Luffy said rubbing his forehead. Sengoku stood still. "If you don't want this information to get out you best do what I ask of you" Sengoku said stepping forward a hand running up Luffys neck. "What if I don't" luffy felt a sick disgust rush through his system. He stood up again turning to look out the window. "A trip to Impel Down perhaps or maybe your Grandfather would enjoy it instead" Sengoku pressed his face into Luffy's shoulder, raining kisses up his neck. "What exactly do you want" Sengoku pressed his hands downwards rubbing circles around Luffy's hips.

"I want you to submit to me" He hissed into Luffy's ear. Luffy shivered in disgust, but nodded his head, stepping back he proceeded to close the curtains to his office. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he heard his office door lock. Big hands that left him shivering in disgust, pushed up his shirt. One of them made its way into his pants pawing his cock forcing it to life. All of sudden the warm body was gone, luffy turned to look for him. Sengoku had sat down on his lounge couch after taking off his jacket. "Come here" the man demanded excitement in his eyes. Luffy wished for death all of a sudden. Walking towards this monster, he saddled himself on the others lap. Sengoku moaned and thrusted his hard confined cock into Luffy's clothed ass. "Strip" the man gasped into his ear.

Standing up Luffy slowly unbutton his shirt and took it of. Letting the soft linen flow off his body. His pants followed leaving him bare for the man. Sengoku pulled his cock from the confine of his pant and pumped it lightly. Luffy looked away disgust filling him again. How can he let this man do this to him, He bulked when Sengoku waved him to come back over. "What would your Grandfather say ah-ha-uhhh to being thrown innn-ah to Impel down" Sengoku moaned out still stroking himself. Luffy bit his lips and stepped forward seating himself into the other lap once again. This time, skin on skin contact. The wet hard cock pressed against his abs. Sengoku spat in his hand rubbing the pathetic lube onto his cock. "Up" The man demanded, Luffy complied lifting himself up. "Shouldn't you prepare me first Sengoku-sama" Luffy asked hesitating. "You're made of rubber"

He pressed in harshly Luffy bit his lip. There was no pain just the uncomfortable feeling of being filled. Tears threatened to fall of a sudden, fear, panic began to fill him. "Ahh YES!" Sengoku oblivious to Luffy's freaking out. He pushed in and out grunting. "When I first saw you I thought you were beautiful and imagine ahh how tight you would be" Sengoku talked to him as he fucked him. Luffy let the tears fall he couldn't hold his composure any more. Sengoku didn't seem to care rolling over on the couch and started thrusting harder. He is nearing Luffy thought through the tears and panic. "Ahhh ha ahh ahh AHHH!" Sengoku's grunting got louder he was done. "NOT INSIDE" Luffy cried out smacking the man his hands were grabbed and held to the couch with Hikai. "I'll cum inside you whether you like or not AHHHH!" The older man tensed, Luffy sobbed out harshly at the liquid warmth filled him. Sengoku stayed inside of him until his cock soften completely. Luffy laid on the couch crying into his hands, curling into the fetal position. A fully clothed Sengoku appeared before him 10 or 15 minutes after using Luffy's private bathroom. "The same time tomorrow" was all he said before taking his leave.

Luffy stayed on the couch for several more hours staring blankly at the ornate fan running above him. Barely taking in the sound of someone knocking on his door. The handle jiggled violently. Luffy wondered if he should get up, he is grateful that Sengoku is not a complete idiot and had locked the door when he left. Forcing himself to get up once he knew dark had settled. Shivering as cum slide out of him and down his thighs,putting on his uniform he grabbed paperwork that had to be done by morning and left for his quarters.

* * *

Every day for nearly 3 years, he let himself be raped by Sengoku-sama. Garp made noise about Luffy, his frame thinner, eyes duller skin pale. Luffy smiled and said that he is just sick, waving it off. I hope you well and Sengoku-sama stays away from you Luffy thought watching his grandfather stuff his face with food he brought for him. Luffy ate a little, smiling sadly at the other man. "Luffy they have Ace" Garp whispered Luffy looked up. "Impel Down level 6" Luffy said pushing his food around on the plate. Garp nodded and then looked around before shoving a key into Luffy's hands. "This key is the platforms shackles, key" Ji-chan continue on like he never did anything involving Ace as Luffy stared at the key burning a hole in his hand almost.

A month later "JI-Chan" Luffy's voice waivered the execution is tomorrow he knew the date because it would forever be burned in his mind. "Sengoku-sama knows Dragon is my father he has for the last couple years." Luffy looked up at last tears running down his face. Garp eyes sharpened, "What has he done" the hiss made Luffy stomach crawl. "If I didn't submit to him, either you or I would be sitting in Impel Down" The table crack from Garp's grip. Luffy sobbed pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. "Don't do anything Ji-chan" Luffy said standing up, "You have all the time to do anything you want when Ace is safe and free. In the mean time I have a meeting with Sengoku-sama in 20 minutes" Luffy grabbed his coat leaving Garp alone to his thoughts.

Luffy submitted once again to the volatile man. This time Sengoku-sama had brought Luffy to his bed bragging about Ace soon to be death, and how he knew that the two were raised together. "I do not care for the man, we hated each other since the first meeting" Luffy spoke tone lifeless as he rolled to face away from Sengoku-sama. Sengoku-sama made a grunting noise forcing Luffy onto his back. The man is hard again this time he jerked off until his cum splattered all over Luffy's face. The heavy body sunk onto him, kisses raining down over his face and collar bone. Soon the complete body weight was shifted on to him as Sengoku-sama fell asleep laying on him. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over, leaving twin streaks down his face.

The day of Ace's execution Luffy stood in front of the platform with several other Commodores, He is broken, eyes dull as he stared into nothing. He can sense his Ji-chans Hikai controlled so perfectly it made him tense like an over wound toy. He knew what his grandfather planned to kill Sengoku-sama and he will give Sabo the key to get Ace free from the seastone. They have arrived, hundreds of men and women for one priate name Portgas D. Ace. Sabo led his group into the fight first, with careful planning Luffy was able to prevent the groups separation. Sengoku-sama began his speech talking about Ace who he is and his heritage, but then. "Grew up with Sabo the gentleman and Monkey D. Luffy as Step brothers. Monkey D. Luffy the son of Monkey D. Dragon" Luffy felt terror rise in him, he didn't sidestep the attack from his own. They attacked from all sides punch, dodge, dodge, kick. Luffy whimpered when a knife pierced him from behind. He wanted to give up but he has to get the key to a Whitebeard pirate or ally. Luffy was kicked from behind and sent sprawled across the ground.

The execution platform shattered as Garp punched into it sending everyone down to the ground. All hell broke loose, confusion settled as marines vs. marines duked it out. Ace managed to sit up just as Luffy got thrown right into him. The knife is still inside of Luffy pushing into him even more. "Luffy, what" Luffy shoved the key into the keyhole setting Ace free, "GO AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" His voice cracked as he shoved as Ace forward as both he and the freed prisoner sprinted towards the ships.

The taste of blood told Luffy his injuries are far worse than they appear. He was bleeding and with every breath blood came out as he ran hard and fast dodging attacks and letting his own attacks out as well. "AHHH!" Luffy screamed in pain as hot magma slapped into his back. Barely letting up a Hikai shield to protect himself as he was thrown. Time seem to freeze the pirates are retreating as Ace managed to get to the ship. The mass retreat sent marines following the pirates. Luffy knelt on the ground before Akainu, looking up at his ex-colleague. "Please kill me" Luffy whispered his dull lifeless eyes met Akainu's. With a rage filled yell the man lunged forward as Luffy let his Hikai shield down. Closing his eyes, waiting for death. Nothing happened Luffy opened his eyes, they widen in shock at the sight of his grandfather before him impaled by the mangna fueled punch. Tears welled up, "Luffy live, go live you life, I hope you'll forgive me for not noticing sooner, I love you" the dead body slumped onto him and all he did is stare in shock.

Akainu went for another attack and blue flames stopped the man's attack on him. Warm arms grabbed him, as he was pulled away from his dead grandfather. How could he let the man die, Luffy sobbed into his savior shoulder. "I tried, I tried so hard". Luffy whispered over and over again. Whitebeards ally ships began to dive and then red-hair shanks showed up stopping the fight and letting every pirate flee from marineford. Luffy's vision darken and he eventually slumped against his savior.

The sound of laughter and music was what woke him up. The room he is in obviously a storage room. Sitting up he winced, pulling the blankets back revealed a bandaged wound. Luffy bit his lower lip chewing on it, thinking. They have saved him but why? He treated his brothers horrible for years to ensure they live their lives happy and free. Luffy pushed his hands to cover his face. He is free now, the idea of him being free pushed Luffy a little over the edge. Gripping tightly at his hair, he can not be free, he needs to feel like he being controlled. He has to be controlled. Luffy felt the shivers running up and down his spine as he felt air constriction take hold of him.

The door opened and Fire fist Ace came in with a tray a food. Luffy kept shaking as he stared up at him. "You're awake thats good" The food tray was sat on small crate being used for a night stand. "Eat the nurses are worried about your weight" a command that Luffy willingly accepted forcing the food down his throat. Luffy kept his gaze lowered the entire time. He can feel Ace staring at him as he ate the sandwich and finished off the apple cider. Ace stooped down picking up the tray. Turning to leave the door opened making creaking sound. Luffy shuddered his body responding without so much of thought of sex. "please" He whispered, Ace turned to look at him.

Ace's footsteps are heavy as he walked back towards Luffy. "What is it Luffy" Ace still held the tray in his hand. Luffy shot a hand out grabbing hold of him, despite his size he was able to pull the much heavy man into the bed. Luffy smashed his face into Aces in a haphazard kiss. Ace punched him hard in the face sending him to floor. Luffy sat up blood dripping from his lips. "Please take me, I'm willing please!" Luffy grabbed hold of Ace's hand, Ace gave him a harsh kick before making an escape through the door. Luffy couldn't believe he wanted to be forced on after all his time with Sengoku-sama. Had he really just offered his body to Ace, confusion and pain settled in over him. The man had rejected him, is he disgusting? Luffy couldn't control the sobbing as he leaned against the door, hearing it being locked by Ace.

* * *

Ace couldn't believe what had just happen, Luffy just begged for sex. He can hear the younger man sobbing through the door, without thought he locked it. Having no doubt in his mind that if a drunk crew member came across the other man, that they would surely take advantage of him. "Pops will know what to do" Ace muttered out loud to himself walking to the deck. He tried to be nonchalant like nothing had happen but he knew they way he moved is off. Making his way to deck where the crews were partying and celebrating the memories of lost family. "ACE! COME JOIN US!" Ace turned to Sabo who is not drunk yet neither is his crew that surrounded him. "Sabo we have a problem, I have to talk to pops." Ace said somber, Sabo perked up looking at him. "About what Yoi" Marco asked from behind him. "Something is wrong with Luffy" Ace said turning to look at his older brother. Marco nodded setting his mug down on a nearby table and the group made their way to pops. "Pops we need to talk privately about Luffy" Ace said quietly into his father's ear. Pops stood up and leading the group to the conference room they use when all the commanders get together. "What is it my son" pops asked once everyone sat down.

Ace looked at everyone in the room "What I say does not leave this room" he commanded looking over Sabo and his crew. They all nodded, they showed him respect. Ace nodded back at them, then turned his attention to Pops. "When I took him his food earlier, he ate it all, he seemed sad to me. As I was leaving he said Please so I stopped and went back to him. Luffy got a hold of me and proceeded to kiss me" Several eyebrows raised up Nami outright laughed. "That it! He kissed you and you freaked out" Her laughter was cut short at the Look he gave her. "No it was what he said after, he said he is willing and begged me to take him" Ace said giving them all a serious look. "That doesn't sound like Luffy at all" Sabo spoke up, standing and staring back at Ace. "Something happened to him as his time being a Marine and I really don't want to find out what is was" Ace pushed a hand through his hair.

"This could be bad very bad." Chopper spoke up heads all turned to the reindeer. "If he has been sexually abused by someone for an x amount of time some people developed a dependency on the assault. The idea of him being free from whoever has assaulted him, most likely a man since he offered himself to Ace, could very well break him. He may start seeking out ways to kill himself or find a bed partner that is extremely dangerous to him. A body once trained can never forget its training, He can never be the same person he used to be. The best we can do is find someone who is willing to keep him as a kind bed mate most likely for life." Chopper looked down face filled with sorrow. "Ace did you take the food tray out of his room? yoi" Ace paled staring at the first commander in horror and bolted from his seat with everyone else hot on his trail including pops.

Unlocking the door Ace pushed to opened it, only to feel something heavy on the otherside. "LUFFY OPEN THE DOOR" Ace slammed his fist into it, there was no sound. Shit Ace thought bringing up his hand lighting it up with flames. "DON'T THAT COULD BE HIS BODY ON THE OTHER SIDE!" Nami shouted as Frankey pulled a crowbar out of nowhere and slammed it into the door frame with a crunch the door came off completely. A crate had been pushed in front of the door, hopping over it Ace raced into the room spotting Luffy on the floor on the other side of the bed, white sheets stained crimson, the knife that he brought with the sandwich still in his hand. Ace grabbed the knife chucking it away from Luffy as Chopper began to work on the man. His eyes were opened but glazed over, and unseeing. "Please, just let me die" Luffy whispered, his voice cracking. Pops stepped forward a look of determination on his face. "No you will not die on my ship, is that understood" Pops voice was hard and authoritative. Luffy's face scrunched up with confusion but gave way to sorrow. "I'I'm sorry forgive me" Luffy struggled to get up Ace held him down. Looking up to his Pops, a knowing look. His father had just taking responsibility for the young man in his arms.

* * *

Luffy felt ill he had just upset his Edward-sama. Let his body convulse as the animal stich his wrist. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He kept repeating over and over in hopes Edward-sama was not be to upset with him. A warm hand came down on to his face gently rubbing it. "Shhh, sleep" Edward-sama said his voice soft and calming. Luffy let his body slump to the floor he closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

When he awoke he wasn't in the same room, he was pressed against a larger and warmer body. With every breath Luffy felt himself being lifted up and down, Realising he was on top of the large man known as Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard aka Pops to his crew Luffy tensed. He has never been allowed in such position. Struggling out of the others grasp, he let out a sob when he felt the arm around him tighten. "What are you doing" Edward-sama's voice was tired after all Luffy did just wake him up. 'I'm sorry Edward-sama it won't happen again" Luffy managed to slip out of the other mans grip kneeling on the large bed, Luffy eyes got Edward-samas eyes. "For what" Edward-sama ask turning on the light next to his bed. "For sleeping on top of you, I'm suppose to be below you" Luffy whispered Edward frown "You sleep how I want you to sleep not what that other man wanted." The voice was filled with authority. " Edward-sama" Luffy bowed his head in front of the man. Conflict rising up inside of him, as he realized he had upset the man again.

* * *

Edward brought a hand down on the young man shoulder. Now, he thought he has to do it now to ensure a strong bond between the two and prevent any confusion on who is in control of the young man before him. Pushing the fabric of the borrowed green button up sleep shirt, He revealed soft smooth skin. Who ever had him last was careful not to leave any marks on this body, Edward thought. Luffy's hands immediately came up to the buttons and undone them quickly and shucked the shirt off without being told to. "Luffy you are not to remove your clothes, unless I say it is ok, Understood" Edward spoke making note of everything Luffy did, He had to recondition Luffy. The reaction that Luffy just showed from a simple affection, meant that whenever that other man had touched him Luffy would take his clothes off immediately. Edward couldn't have that, he wants Luffy to know that any affectionate touching meant no need to take clothes off. "Hai Edward-sama" Luffy sat still waiting for commands. Edward pushed his face into the other shoulder, gently kissing and sucking as he undid the sleep pants on the other. After they both were out of there clothes Edward and pushed Luffy into the mattress kissing him, running his hands on the small lean body. Luffy whimpered

underneath him arching to every touch, his cock swollen from the other ministrations. Edward grunted when Luffy hesitantly stretched his arm down to touch his cock. Pulling back Edward dug through his nightstand pulling out a jar of oil, he dip his fingers into the jar coating them. "Edward-sama there is no need my ability allows me to accommodate you" Luffy spoke when Edward pressed an oi coated finger to his entrance. "Are you telling me what to do" Edward asked pushing the finger in. "No Edward-sama" Luffy looked away shame evident in the others eyes. Edward prepared him pushing more fingers in lubing Luffy's entrance up. Sitting back Edward coated his cock in lube, Luffy was going to be stretched more than ever before. Edwards cock was at least a foot long about 2 to 3 inches thick. He pressed into Luffy being slow, Luffy moaned spreading his legs to accommodate Edward large body. With a quick thrust Edward is fully seated into his new lover. Looking at Luffy he paused relishing in the others red and panting form. He thrusted in and out of Luffy,

grunting as he neared his release. "Ahh ahhaoh Luffy your very tighhht" Edward moaned talking sweet nothings to the other man. "So beautiful ohhh ahh I'm gunna cum" Edward made sure Luffy could see his face as he reached down gripping Luffys cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusting. Luffy cried out spunk splattering over both bodies. "AARHH! LUFFY!" Edwards abs contracted his cock releasing his cum in to the rubber body beneath him. Luffy's stomach swelled from the large amount of cum Edward dumped into him. Rolling on to his side, Edward pulled the man into his arm kissing him lovingly and gently. " Let me cum" Luffy is out of breath eyes staring into his. Edward kissed him again, "I let my lovers enjoy themselves too" Edward said pressing there naked frames together. "Lovers?" Luffy's tone was that of confusion. "You are my lover and not some toy to me" Edward spoke stroking his fingers through Luffy's raven hair. Luffy cried, big tears dripping down his face and onto the sheets below. Edward held the younger man in his arms as sobs racked the small frame.

* * *

It has been a few years since that fateful day, Luffy smiled up at his lover both of them naked and kissing. Edward's erection pressed against him the bed shifted as they moaned into the each others mouths. Without warning Edwards erection sagged, he grunted. Pulling away from Luffy. Luffy frowned this has been happening every time they tried to make love. "Is it me" Luffy asked uncertainty filled his voice. Was Edward losing interest with him? "No, Luffy it is not your fault, My body has reached the age where it can no longer maintain an erection anymore" Luffy turned his head away, he felt inept. "We will find you another lover" Edwards warm hand ran up his neck. Luffy despite the good treatment has received he still felt the need to be forced upon to be controlled.

* * *

Marco stared up at Pops, he couldn't believe what the man has asked of him. "Why can't you stay with him" Marco asked stepping forward. "Marco I can no longer keep an erection, the Doctors say I'm just too old my body is deteriorating. When I pass he needs a lover. When you take him I'll be in the room to help the transgression" Marco nodded accepting Pops explanation. He will take care of the young man that everyone calls ka-san as lover now. That night everyone was partying on the deck. Meanwhile Marco, Luffy and Pops where down below deck in the first commanders private quarters. Luffy looked up flushed, and Marco lent down to kiss him again. Pops sat in the corner a drink in hand watching on. Luffy twisted away for umpteenth time that night to look over at his older lover. "It's ok Luffy submit to him" Luffy nodded his head submitting to the Marco.

Legs spread to allow him into a closer contact. Marco pushed his hands down the front of Luffys pants gently needing the cock. Luffy made beautiful sounds, thrusting to meet the warm hand. "Ahh ha nyhhaa " Luffy tossed his head back revealing smooth skin to Marco. Leaning forward Marco bit and nipped at the sensitive skin offered for him. He couldn't wait his cock left the front of his pants damp and cramped. Stripping them both of their clothes, out of the corner of his eye Marco can see Pops running a hand up and down his impressive length. Luffy simpered and Marco brought his attention back to him. He had a jar of oil provided by

Pops, sticking his fingers into the jar he then ran a hand at the puckered entrance, Luffy moaned as he pushed one in. Soon a second then a third finger joined as he moisten the entrance for his length. He pulled on his cock moaning at the sensation he created. Then mounted the man underneath him. Unbelievably tight, the body molded to his cock. He paused once fully seated into Luffy. A displeased noise caught his attention. Turning his head he looked over to his Pops, the mans erection slagging as if it never been touched at all. A look of disappointment on his face as he pushed the slacken member back into his pants. Marco moved in and out moaning Luffys name. "So gorgeous, so wonderful" he whispered sweet nothings into the others ear. Wrapping his hand around Luffy's cock he jerked him running the tip of his nail over the slit and that was Luffys end. Luffy bucked and shouted cum spluttered out of his cock over Marco's chest. Marco kept pushing into the tight heat for another minute before he tensed "OHHH!, YES LUFFY!" he spilled his seed deep into the willing body beneath him.

Later that week Luffy and his things were moved into Marco's room. Luffy smiled up hesitantly at his new lover. "Does Edward love me" Luffy asked Marco paused box in hand. "He will always love you Luffy, He loves you enough to find a new lover to care for you when he passes" Marco set the box down then kissed Luffy on the lips. "And I will love you till the day I die" Marco pressed Luffy into the bed kissing all his hesitation away.

* * *

Luffy smiled, finally happy, his brothers are alive, he has a huge family and man to love him until the end. "Thank-you" Luffy whispered into know one at all. Marco raised an eyebrow looking down on him. Luffy raised his hand and ran it over the others face. Leaning up Luffy kissed the other man sensationally. Outside the ship a purple moon shone down on to the world below it.

Typed this in one hour I don't know where the idea came from I've been on a movie bender lately so who know where it came from Review it wanna see what you guys think!

ps longest one shot ever for me.


End file.
